


План был хорош

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, Other, Юмор, гет негуманоидной расы, нецензурная лексика, производственный роман, сцены из жизни насекомых
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Попытка найти в лабиринте джеонозианского улья спрятанное там готовое решение проблемы - где взять рабочую силу для создания второй Звезды Смерти -  казалось, увенчалась успехом — если бы не одна мелочь…





	План был хорош

Допивая третью за час кружку кафа, Кренник упорно пытался вникнуть в казавшуюся бесконечной рабочую переписку, когда планшет негромко звякнул. 

«Запланировано: 20:00:00. Ежедневный отчет губернатору». 

Тяжело вздохнув, директор нажал кнопку включения конференц-связи.

Над столом нарисовалась голограмма Таркина в одну восьмую величины. Изображение искрило помехами: связь в этой части сектора была откровенно паршивой.

— Как ваши успехи, Кренник? — поинтересовался губернатор с привычной змеиной ухмылочкой, в этот раз особенно кривой из-за помех. — Бардак на производстве в пределах допустимого?

Кренник поморщился, но для разнообразия решил на начальственную колкость не реагировать. 

— Завершаем монтаж оболочки реактора с учетом последних корректировок, — сухо доложил он. — Мы практически догнали график. Станция будет завершена в расчетный срок. 

— Неужели? Это же просто праздник какой-то, — Таркин изобразил аплодисменты, но тон его оставался по-прежнему ядовитым. — Однако не расслабляйтесь. Император распорядился начать работу над второй боевой станцией — по аналогичному проекту. 

— Что, опять?! — чуть не заорал Кренник, в последний момент проглотив неопределенный артикль «бля». Его и от первой Звезды Смерти уже тошнило — с учетом почти двадцати лет строительства неудивительно — и снова здрасьте!

— Успокойтесь, — обрадовал Таркин, — в этот раз общее руководство проектом возложено на другое лицо. Хорошая для вас новость: это лицо не я. Плохая новость: это лицо — мофф Джерджеррод. 

Кренник скривился, словно надкусил горький огурец. Джерджеррод славился занудством и аристократическим снобизмом не меньше, чем губернатор — но, в отличие от последнего, был начисто лишен чувства юмора, ошибок не прощал и неприкрыто ревновал к чужим успехам. Кто ж так удружил-то, а?

— Оценили разницу? — иронически поинтересовался Таркин. — Вы назначены главным консультантом и первым заместителем по технической части. Приказы и детальную информацию вместе с кодами доступа получите уже завтра. На будущей неделе передайте копии проектной документации Джерджерроду и займитесь поисками рабочей силы в достаточном количестве. Конец связи. 

Кренник машинально буркнул «так точно», отключил голопроектор и выругался. Легко сказать — в достаточном количестве. Потребное количество, как показывала практика, измерялось десятками тысяч. При этом вуки по большей части передохли в ходе текущего строительства, остальные ушли в партизаны и наотрез отказывались работать, даже попав в плен. Джеонозианцев уничтожили еще раньше. Зачем Таркин отдал этот приказ, Кренник так и не понял. Конечно, жуки от природы агрессивны, но стоило занять их работой, разумеется, под чутким руководством — и они, увлекшись созиданием, начисто забывали о бунте. Если же губернатор беспокоился о секретности, то человеческий персонал стройки имел куда больше шансов разболтать всему свету координаты и прочие подробности проекта. Тем не менее перед перебазированием стройки с Джеонозиса поступил приказ о стерилизации планеты. 

Надо сказать, твари оказались исключительно живучими — бывшим сотрудникам Уота Тамбора пришлось разработать какую-то новую специальную отраву, поскольку существующее на тот момент химическое оружие жуков не брало. В итоге Джеонозис опустел — по крайней мере, так казалось до того момента, как флотская разведка перехватила радиообмен повстанцев, искавших на планете следы местного населения. 

Кренник еще раз перечитал оперативную сводку. В ходе поисков повстанцы обнаружили в подземельях улья Сталгазин активных боевых дроидов времен Конфедерации и чудом выжившего джеонозианца. Абориген бейсиком не владел, поэтому из общения с ним повстанцы поняли только, что население Джеонозиса уничтожили имперские войска с помощью яда — однако надежда на возрождение этой расы есть. 

Кренник задумался. Эту крайне интересную информацию следовало проверить. Как всегда, лично — если сам чего-то не сделаешь, нормально не сделает никто. Мисс Брансон на Джеонозис уже посылали — в результате девушка в реанимации, «Призрак» сбежал, а про аборигена ничего не известно, кроме того, что с собой повстанцы его не захватили. Значит, где-то в катакомбах прячется. Осталось его найти.

В связи с внезапным интересом повстанцев к Джеонозису патрули в системе были усилены. Прибыв на планету с очередным патрульным крейсером, Кренник с помощью ракетного ранца спустился по вентиляционной шахте на нижние уровни улья Сталгазин и, включив универсальный сканер дальнего действия, углубился в хитросплетение коридоров. Сканер тут же показал присутствие живого существа где-то в середине лабиринта, в паре километров от входа. Дроидов поблизости не наблюдалось — вероятно, с ними разобрались повстанцы. Если где-нибудь в кладовке не припрятана пара взводов жестянок про запас — ему просто фантастически везет. 

Приказав охране остаться у входа в лабиринт, он медленно шел по пустынным коридорам, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Все спокойно, ни жуков, ни механизмов. Знакомая вонь, правда, осталась. А вот с затаившимся в подземелье существом было что-то не так. Сигнал, идущий из сердца улья, был отчетливым, мощным — и как-то странно пульсирующим. Поколдовав с настройками сканера, Кренник с удивлением обнаружил, что на самом деле в лабиринте скрывается не одна форма жизни, а две: прямо друг над другом, второй — двумя уровнями ниже. И кого первого искать? 

Насколько он помнил, все наиболее ценное джеонозианцы предпочитали прятать поглубже. Значит, выбор очевиден. Вниз. 

Немного поплутав в поисках коридора, ведущего на глубину, Кренник уверенно двинулся в направлении источника сигнала. Здесь тоже было пусто и тихо. По пути изредка попадались лишь бурые мумии жуков да ссохшиеся клубки мозговых червей, по счастью, дохлых. Объект его интереса оставался на месте — словно ждал. Зеленая точка на экране равномерно пульсировала; нетипичный сигнал, но вроде не из списка потенциальных угроз. На месте все выяснится.

Он свернул за очередной поворот — и замер как вкопанный. Живое, которое он искал, было рядом, буквально в нескольких метрах — там, откуда в коридор сочился слабый свет. 

Прикрыв ладонью налобный фонарик, чтобы не стать удобной мишенью, и на всякий случай вынув бластер, Кренник шагнул в дверной проем. 

Он оказался в прямоугольной комнате с низким сводчатым потолком. В тусклом неверном свете древних ламп накаливания виднелись брошенные в беспорядке контейнеры и бочки, покрытые толстым слоем пыли. В противоположной стене виднелась другая дверь, оттуда слегка тянуло сквозняком — значит, основной тоннель и вентиляционная шахта где-то рядом. И снова — никого.

Кренник опустил руку и осмотрелся. В углу комнаты стоял старый антигравитационный контейнер размером значительно больше остальных. Судя по данным сканера, искомая форма жизни находилась внутри. Если неизвестное существо и почуяло каким-то образом его появление, то не спешило в этом признаваться и вообще как-то реагировать. Сигнал от него на дисплее сканера по-прежнему равномерно пульсировал. А вот вторая из присутствующих в улье форм жизни тем временем сдвинулась с места и теперь неуклонно перемещалась по спирали коридоров, с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе. Определенно, это существо направлялось сюда. Хорошо, он вовремя заметил. 

Погасив фонарик, Кренник метнулся за ближайший контейнер и затаился там, наблюдая из укрытия за дверным проемом.

Прошло несколько томительных минут. Наконец из коридора напротив послышались осторожные шаги — и в комнату, пригибаясь и настороженно поводя мордой, скользнула угловатая фигура, в которой безошибочно распознавался джеонозианец-трутень. Никакого оружия у него в лапах не было — но жук прекрасно видел в сумраке, издалека чуял теплокровных существ, виртуозно умел скрываться, как все его соплеменники — и, как все они, мог быть смертельно опасен. Именно с началом использования джеонозианцев на строительстве Кренник обзавелся DT-29: тяжелый бластерный заряд насквозь пробивал хитиновый панцирь с одного выстрела. Как бы сейчас не пришлось воспользоваться. Лучше бы без этого.

— Эй, — негромко окликнул он тревожно озирающегося аборигена, осторожно высунув голову из-за контейнера.

К немалому удивлению Кренника, трутень его узнал — и после секундного замешательства разразился сумбурным потоком щелкающих и шипящих звуков, выражающих неподдельную радость встречи.

Кренник, поняв, что побоища не предвидится, с облегчением перевел дух, убрал бластер и вышел из укрытия. Джеонозианский он еще не забыл, а некоторые особо выразительные обороты до сих пор практиковал в общении с подчиненными — поэтому объясниться с трутнем не составило труда. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— Мое имя Клёггль, господин. 

Кренник про себя отметил, что повстанцы, обеспокоенные судьбой аборигенов, не только не удосужились выучить хотя бы несколько слов местного языка, но и не научились внимательно слушать тех, кого якобы спасали. В их интерпретации «Клёггль» превратилось в «Клик-Клак». Какая-то собачья кличка, а не имя. 

— Ты один выжил?

— Да, — грустно проскрипел трутень. — Но у меня осталась надежда… 

— Я о ней слышал, — прервал Кренник. — И как ты собираешься возрождать свой народ? Научился размножаться почкованием?

Клёггль покачал головой.

— Нет. Покойная королева успела отложить яйцо. Я сохранил его. Новая королева родится на днях, я это чувствую. 

Клёггль благоговейно приподнял крышку контейнера. Внутри на груде ветоши и вправду лежало яйцо — бледно-золотое, слегка мерцающее в неверном свете. 

Кренник осторожно взял в руки драгоценную находку. Яйцо было огромным, тяжелым и теплым, это ощущалось даже сквозь перчатки — а значит, живым. Сквозь золотистую скорлупу просвечивали темным очертания плода. Оставалось поверить Клёгглю на слово, что роды не за горами — вариантов все равно нет, да и затрат никаких, сиди и жди. Красота. 

Налюбовавшись, Кренник бережно положил яйцо обратно.

— Новая королева становится взрослой через три месяца, я не ошибаюсь?

— Да, господин. 

— Я вернусь к тому времени. Береги ее. 

Задолбанный теперь уже двумя проектами, Кренник вспомнил о трутне и яйце только через полгода. Однако его ждали. 

Клёггль, встретивший его у входа в улей, выглядел виновато. Он сутулился, уныло глядя исподлобья и шаркая ногами по полу.

— У нас ничего не вышло, господин, — печально прожужжал он. — Королева Карина… 

Трутень потупился и замолчал.

— Не тяни! — рявкнул Кренник, еле удержавшись от забористой фразы на родном языке собеседника. — Она умерла?

— Нет, и она практически здорова — но бесплодна, — скорбно сообщил Клёггль. — Я проверил.

Кренник не удержался от смешка, сообразив, что подразумевалось под словом «проверил». Честно говоря, не было никакой гарантии, что у самого Клёггля после потравы не отсохли соответствующие, хм-м, инструменты. Хотя, если королева не откусила трутню голову в процессе — наверное, как-то смог. Однако бедный жук зря старался — а он сам, выходит, зря тащился сюда. А такая хорошая была идея с рабочей силой…

— Карина очень хочет детей, — продолжал Клёггль тем же скорбным тоном, молитвенно сложив верхние конечности. — Вы не могли бы помочь? 

— Что, бля?.. 

Кренник едва не поперхнулся. Клёггль смотрел на него так жалобно и с такой надеждой, словно предлагал лично и предметно поучаствовать в, эм-м, спасении и улучшении генофонда улья Сталгазин. Не-не-не, упаси джедай. Среди иных рас встречаются весьма соблазнительные особи, но вот жуки… Жуки, извините, не в его вкусе, совсем, бля, то есть категорически нахуй… В переносном смысле нахуй, разумеется! 

— Нет, так невозможно, — извиняющимся тоном защелкал трутень, сообразив, что ляпнул что-то не то. — Я имел в виду — может, вы знаете каких-нибудь ученых или врачей, которые смогут ее вылечить?

— Откуда? — буркнул Кренник, уже успевший живо представить свое участие в процессе возрождения джеонозианского народа во всех неаппетитных физиологических подробностях. — Ваш народ давно уничтожили, да и раньше не сказать, чтобы внимательно изучали. И что-то я сомневаюсь, что ваша королева подпустила бы к своей драгоценной заднице какого-то инородца, даже с научными целями. 

Клёггль был настолько расстроен несложившейся личной жизнью, что даже не заметил явного оскорбления величия.

— У нее только яйцеклетки не образуются, а так-то все на месте, — горячо залопотал он, — И очень, очень много… жизненной энергии. 

— Предлагаешь подключить к жопе энергичной дамы вентилятор… то есть инкубатор? — ехидно поинтересовался Кренник. — И зачем? Цыплят будет высиживать? 

— Нет, — Клёггль помотал головой. — Не так. Поговорите с ней сами. 

— Нахуя? В смысле — зачем?

— Она кое-что придумала. 

Кренник секунду поколебался — он хорошо знал по опыту общения с джеонозианцами, на какие садистские извращения способны эти существа — но любопытство победило.

Королева ждала в помещении бывшего склада боеприпасов, игравшего теперь роль тронного зала. Ее огромное, с трудом уместившееся на репульсорной лежанке белесое брюшко с ровными рядами дыхалец равномерно колыхалось; кожистый отросток, скрывающий жало, подергивался, выдавая волнение. На узком вытянутом личике, по местным канонам красоты довольно симпатичном, горели черные пронзительные глаза. Она поразительно напоминала злую колдунью из сказки — название Кренник уже забыл, а вот кадры из голофильма в памяти удержались. Один в один. 

Карина разомкнула губы, показав длинные острые жвалы в попытке изобразить радушную улыбку. 

— Здравствуй, слуга Империи, — голос ее звучал властно, воистину по-королевски, несмотря на отсутствие подданных. — Уверена, Клёггль тебе все рассказал, поэтому не стану тратить время на жалобы, а сразу перейду к делу. Здесь неподалеку есть старая фабрика дроидов, созданная еще в годы нашей службы Конфедерации. Она в порядке, осталось только подключить энергию. Эти дроиды… Ты же помнишь — они похожи на детей нашего народа.

Кренник молча кивнул. Узкий корпус, вытянутое «рыло», примитивные манипуляторы, напоминающие конечности насекомых — типичный облик боевого дроида серии «беш». И сознание улья для полноты сходства, только вместо королевы — центральный управляющий компьютер. Это он помнил. Сложнее было понять, откуда родившаяся полгода назад Карина помнит его самого. Интересные у жуков выверты генетической памяти.

— И что дальше?

Выражение черных глаз стало почти умоляющим.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подключил эту фабрику ко мне. 

— Эм-м… — Кренника сложно было испугать шизофреническими идеями, но тут растерялся даже он. — Куда? 

— Туда, — просто сказала Карина, положив верхнюю конечность на заднюю часть брюшка. — У меня хватит сил, чтобы фабрика вновь заработала. И тогда у меня будут дети — хотя бы такие.

Кренник из последних сил изобразил серьезное лицо, прикусив губу, чтобы ненароком не заржать в присутствии ее величества. Нет, примеры техзаданий, исполненных через жопу, ему видеть случалось — но, крифф, не настолько же буквально… Впрочем, сама идея-то интересная, в чем-то даже перспективная, с точки зрения, хм, повышения энергоотдачи. Гален будет в шоке от такого варианта решения проблемы — хотя, по правде говоря, многие известные директору особи женского пола вполне сгодились бы на роль генератора. Но тут, помимо инженера, ксенобиолог нужен, а толкового специалиста еще надо найти и суметь изложить ему проблему так, чтобы не сбежал в ужасе и не вызвал санитаров скорбному головой автору идеи. Одной бутылкой точно не отделаться. Впрочем, это как раз мелочи. А вот где теперь взять кадры для очередной стройки века, после того как гениальный план возрождения улья Сталгазин накрылся, в буквальном смысле, Карининой пиздой — это действительно проблема. 

Интересно, подумал он, шагая вслед за Клёгглем по извилистым коридорам улья к заброшенной фабрике, не завалялось ли в здешних катакомбах еще одно жучиное яйцо, без генетических изъянов? Ей-богу, он бы по такому случаю даже сам его высидел. Увы, судя по сканерам, здесь уже ничего не светит — но ведь Сталгазин не единственный улей на Джеонозисе. И если хорошенько поискать…


End file.
